cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jianguo
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Overview Jianguo is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 39 days old with citizens primarily of Chinese ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Jianguo work diligently to produce Lumber and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Jianguo will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Jianguo to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Jianguo allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Jianguo believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Jianguo will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History These Are Our Islands! In 1372, a group of Ming Chinese explorers found a group of uninhabited rocky islands of which they called as the Diaoyu Islands. In 1534, the Ming Chinese naval expeditionary forces arrived on the islands and claimed them as the part of the Ming Chinese Empire. In 1644, the Ming Chinese Empire collapsed and the Qing Chinese Empire established themselves quickly in order to take the throne. In 1652, the Qing Chinese naval expeditionary forces arrived on the islands and constructed military bases across the islands. Since then, the Diaoyu Islands officially belong to the Qing Chinese Empire. Diaoyu or Senkaku? In 1868, the Meiji Japanese Empire reformed their isolationism mindset, opened its ports to foreign nations, expanded outside of their traditional territories, and started the Meiji Restoration. In 1879, following the golden age of the Meiji Restoration, the Meiji Japanese Empire annexed the Ryukyu Kingdom which had ruled the Okinawa Island and the nearby islands for about 400 hundred years. Since then, the sea borders between the Qing Chinese Empire and the Meiji Japanese Empire laid along the Diaoyu Islands, of which the Meiji Japanese Empire began to call them as the Senkaku Islands. Historical Handovers In 1894, the Meiji Japanese Empire launched an invasion into the Korean Peninsula, which was responded by the Qing Chinese Empire as an attempted act of war against the Qing Chinese Empire. In 1895, after the Sino-Japanese War came to an end with the Meiji Japanese victory, the Qing Chinese Empire were forced to hand over the Diaoyu/Senkaku Islands to the Meiji Japanese Empire. In 1942, Japan entered World War II following the raid on the American naval base on Pearl Harbor, which eventually puts itself in line with the Axis Powers against the Allied Powers. In 1945, the United States of America stood victorious against Japan after two atomic bombs hit Hiroshima and Nagasaki, which finally forced it to surrender aboard the USS Missouri. As a term of surrender, Japan had to hand over the Diaoyu/Senkaku Islands to the United States of America after they were defeated during World War II by the United States of America. Japanese Owned Islands In 1971, the United States of America handed over the Diaoyu/Senkaku Islands back to Japan to own the islands permanently for a reason that the Meiji Japanese Empire had claimed the islands following their victory during the Sino-Japanese War. Both the Republic of China and the People's Republic of China did not agree with the American decision due to their traditional connections with the Diaoyu/Senkaku Islands long before the Meiji Japanese Empire claimed the islands. However, both the Republic of China and the People's Republic of China did not make any further actions against the American decision when they realized that there was no benefit of standing against the United States of America over the islands. Nationalism and Economy In 1978, a large amount of oil reserves on the Diaoyu/Senkaku Islands was discovered, and the People's Republic of China began to claim the islands, in hope to exploit the oil reserves hidden somewhere on the islands for their growing economy. Sensing a opportunity to make themselves recognized by the world, the Republic of China also claimed the Diaoyu/Senkaku Islands to secure the oil reserves hidden somewhere on the islands just as the People's Republic of China had done. Although both the Republic of China and the People's Republic of China had been involved in ideological conflicts for years, both of them shared a common "Chinese" history, identity, and interests, especially if they had to face Japan. Senkaku Islands Conflict In 2012, a series of internatiopnal incidents occured as the military vessels from Japan was caught spying, maneuvering, intimidating, colliding, and shooting water cannons against the civilian vessels from the Republic of China and the People's Republic of China on the waters near the Diaoyu/Senkaku Islands. Although there were no casualties from both sides, the incidents managed to bring the issues of nationalism back to life among the people of the Republic of China, the People's Republic of China, and Japan, of which those three claimed the Diaoyu/Senkaku Islands as the integral part of their own nations. Driven by common "Chinese" history, identity, and interests, both the Republic of China and the People's Republic of China cooperated together to reclaim the islands from Japan, of which they saw as the imperialist power that once attempted to occupy their nations during the Sino-Japanese War a long time ago. The Formation of Jianguo Following the skirmishes which were occurred between the Republic of China and the People's Republic of China against Japan, the Republic of China sent a group of nationalists to the Japanese-owned islands along the East China Sea in order to show the world that the Chinese people could stand united against the modern Japanese imperialism. After a series intense arguments between many high ranking politicians, generals, and historians of the Republic of China, it was decided that this group of nationalists must be sent to the heart of the Okinawa Island, which once played as an important point of the Meiji Japanese imperialism in 1879 that sparked all of these territorial disputes from the beginning. Completely supported by the Republic of China, the People's Republic of China, and the Chinese people from around the world, Kan Zhijian as the leader of the group rallied the Japanese dissidents, took over the Japanese civilian insfrastructure, sabotaged the Japanese military infrastructure, and destroyed the Japan Self-Defense Forces guarding the Okinawa Island. After the Okinawa Island was completely cleaned from the Japan Self-Defense Forces and the other Japanese resistance groups, Kan Zhijian established the nation of Jianguo on Saturday, 29 September 2012 and appointed himself as its supreme emperor, while still retaining their loyalty to the Republic of China and their relationship with the People's Republic of China. Present Day On Thursday, 4 October 2012, the Jianese airport, Chiang Kai-Shek Airport, was becoming dilapidated and crowded. The developers had asked for a government sponsored renovation and expansion project. The Jianese government decided to renovate the airport but did not expand the terminal. The renovation was able to increase the Jianese citizen income by $1.00. On Friday, 12 October 2012, the Jianese leader, Kan Zhijian's advisor had died and he needed to find a replacement, someone of whom he could trust to lead both him and the Jianese people in the right direction. The Jianese government decided to appoint a former CEO of a financial company. The appointment was able to increase the Jianese citizen income $2.00. On Monday, 15 October 2012, a group of citizens had petitioned for the renovation or rebuilding of a damaged section of old highway, the Trans-Jianese Highway. The Jianese government decided to build a new highway section and close down the old section. The construction was able to decrease the Jianese land area by 10%. North Star Federation On Sunday, 20 October 2012, The New Empire's leader, crv24, approached Jianguo's leader, Kan Zhijian, to help him reestablish the once non-existent alliance called as the North Star Federation. Kan Zhijian applied for membership in the newly reformed North Star Federation, and crv24 granted Kan Zhijian membership in the alliance a few hours later. During the first days of his membership, Kan Zhijian was involved in several tech deals with crv24 and the other players from the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization and any other alliances. Such tech deals drastically improved Jianguo's infrastructure, technology, and military power to the point where the nation was no longer classified as a 'Third World Country' by the United Nations. Geography Jianguo occupies the Okinawa Island which is located among the Ryukyu Islands in the East China Sea. It borders Japan and South Korea to the north, the Republic of China and the People's Republic of China to the west, the Philippines to the south, and the vast Pacific Ocean to the east. Its southern part is dominated by coral rocks, and its northern part is dominated by volcanic rocks. The extremely fragile coral rocks in its southern part produce beautiful caves, while the extremely fertile volcanic rocks in its northern part produce dense forests and lush grasslands. Its sub-tropical climate fits for the maintenance of dense forests and lush grasslands in its northern part, which supports the diversity of flora and fauna found on it. The iriomote cats are the most famous rare animal found on it, while the papayas are the most famous flora found on it. File:Jianguo forest.JPG|The dense forests. File:Jianguo grassland.JPG‎|The lush grasslands. File:Jianguo cave.JPG|The beautiful caves. Politics Jianguo is a monarchy which is led by Emperor Kan Zhijian, who acts as the head of state, while his deputy, Chancellor Lin Xiaolong, acts as the head of government. The head of state is a decision maker of all national policies, while the head of government is an operational executioner of all national policies. The emperor is generally elected by the people for every 4 years, while the chancellor is unilaterally appointed by the president for every 2 years. It maintains an extremely stable bicameral parliamentary system, which consists of the Common Court and the Noble Court. There are 100 Common Court members and 50 Noble Court members. The Common Court is the branch that directly gathers aspirations from the people, while the Noble Court is the branch that decide whether to pass the aspirations or not. Usually, both of them held meetings in the Jianese Parliamentary Hall on Monday and Thursday every week. Its executive, the legislative, and the judicial branches are the three primary branches that take charge upon its affairs. The executive branch consists of the emperor, the chancellor, and all of the government ministries. The legislative branch consists of the bicameral parliamentary members from the both Common Court and the Noble Court. The judicial branch consists of many judges and juries of the Supreme Court, the National Court, and the Territorial Court. Economics Jianguo's economy is based on its extremely abundant natural resources. The dense forests and lush grasslands found across its northern part produces an extremely large amount of lumbers, while the beautiful caves found across its southern part produces an extremely large amount of marbles. These infrastructure-supporting natural resources automatically allow its government to work on an extremely rapid infrastructure development ever since the first day of its establishment. It also imports aluminum, coal, gems, gold, iron, oil, rubber, silver, water, and wheat from the other nations, especially ever since its first Harbor has been constructed following the nation's economic boom following the tech deal with crv24. Many great entrepreneurs take advantage of the situation to maximize their profit by setting up key industries, such as steel industry, automobiles industry, fine jewelry industry, beer industry, construction industry, and asphalt industry. These key industries greatly improve the living standards of its people. Now, they can use steel to make any buildings, drive automobiles on the streets, wear fine jewelry for their own pleasure, and drink beer at the bars every Saturday night. Its government can construct more buildings and roads in a massive scale, as a lot of skyscrapers and highways can be found across the Okinawa Island and its surrounding smaller islands. It becomes an extremely wealthy and prosperous nation. Demographics Culture Military